dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
U-KISS
left|660px U-KISS *'Nombre: '''U-KISS (유키스). *'¿Por qué U-KISS?:' Significa: '''U' (Ubiquitous), K''' (Korean), '''I (International) (Idol), S '''(Super), '''S (Star); en español sería Super estrellas coreanas internacionales omnipresentes. *'Miembros:' 7 *'Ex miembros': 2 *'Origen: '''Corea del Sur. *'Color oficial: Fucsia perlado y en ocasiones el blanco, siempre con besos estampados. *'Fanclub oficial: '''Kiss Me. *'Debut: 15 de agosto de 2008 (Japón), 28 de agosto de 2008 (Corea). *'Agencia: '''NH Media ''(Corea) la misma que Paran y The Cheers, Avex Group'' (Japón).'' *'Sub-Unidades' **UBEAT (Eli, Kevin, AJ) Carrera 'Predebut' El grupo se formó con 6 miembros en su etapa inicial. Kevin y Kibum (hermano menor de Kim Hyung Jun thumb|280px|U-Kiss 2008miembro de SS501) fueron miembros originales de un grupo cuatro meses. Mientras tanto, Soo Hyun fue trainee de la JYP y conquistó a los fans en seguida. Eli, Alexander y Dongho , Lee Kiseop fueron escogidos por su talento, su carácter y su autenticidad. 'Debut y nuevo miembro ' U-KISS debutó en Japón el 15 de Agosto de 2008 en “Power of Atamix” junto con Paran. Más tarde, el grupo debutó en la televisión de Corea del Sur, interpretando “Not Young” en M! Countdown el 28 de Agosto de 2008. El grupo lanzó su primer mini-álbum, New Generation, el 3 de Septiembre de 2008. Posteriormente, el grupo dió inicio a las actividades de promoción en China durante Junio de 2009, apareciendo en programas de TV. Además, tuvieron diversos fanmeetings en Tailandia desde Octubre a Noviembre. Tras el anuncio de la incorporación de un séptimo miembro, Kiseop, U-KISS lanzó su tercer mini-álbum, “Conti U-KISS” el 5 de Noviembre. En el día del lanzamiento, realizaron la performance de la canción, “만만 하니” (“Man Man Ha Ni”) en M! Countdown. 'Reducción de grupo' Lamentablemente, el día 23 de Febrero del 2011, se reveló que Alexander y Kibum abandonarían U-KISS. Kibum dejaría el grupo para enfocarse en su empresa junto a su hermano mayor, Kim Hyung Jun. La compañía dijo que Alexander eventualmente decidió dejar el grupo por razones personales, entre éstas el continuar con sus estudios. Seguido de esto, Kibum y Alexander dieron a conocer que éstas no habían sido las principales razones por las que habían abandonado el grupo, sino que habían sido forzados a firmar la renuncia de su contrato, para un cambio de miembros. 'Nuevos integrantes' Anteriormente, NH Media declaró que U-KISS agregaría 2 nuevos miembros después de la marcha de los anteriores dos. Después de las salidas de Kibum y Alexander en Febrero de 2011, se anunció a comienzos del mes de marzo los nuevos miembros que lo conformarían. Hoon fue seleccionado por su altura (181 cm), por su talento y técnica vocal. Fue solista antes de su debut como miembro de U-KISS. Y la última incorporación, AJ, era el maknae de Paran, grupo de la misma compañía que se había disuelto. '2012' Hicieron su comeback japonés el 15 de Febrero con el single Forbidden Love. El 12 de Mayo del 2012 se presentaron en el evento 40 de Bogotá (Colombia) y el 11 tuvieron un fanmeting con los Kiss Me colombianos. El 29 de Julio, durante su primera gira japonesa U-KISS 1st JAPAN LIVE TOUR 2012, AJ anunció que fue aceptado en la prestigiosa Universidad de Columbia en Nueva York y con esto su salida temporal del grupo para centrarse en sus estudios. El regreso de AJ será aproximadamente para Febrero del 2013. El 5 de Junio lanzaron un nuevo álbum llamado "The Special to Kiss Me". Hicieron su comeback el 20 de Septiembre con el 7 Mini Album titulado "Stop Girl" en Corea, que contó con dos versiones: una en coreano, y otra en inglés. La canción "Stop Girl" fue producida por Ryan Jeon, cerebro de éxitos como "Neverland" y "Tick Tack". El 11 de mayo Ukiss se convirtió en el primer grupo en realizar un fanmeeting en latino America el cual fue llevado a cabo en Colombia, tambien fue invitado a uno de los mas grandes eventos musicales en Latino America llamado "El evento los 40 principales" que se llevo a cabo el 12 de mayo de 2012 en Colombia igualmente, siendo UKiss el representante por Asia. El 1 de Noviembre U-KISS realizó un concierto en Lima, Perú; y el 3 del mismo mes visitarían Santiago de Chile pero fué cancelado. El concierto en Lima reunió más de 7 mil KissMe's y el 2 de noviembre tuvieron un fanmeeting con casi mil asistentes. El 12 de diciembre lanzaron su nuevo mini album bajo el nombre DISTANCE, con el cual se cumplirá un año de estar promocionando su carrera en Japón. '2013 ' El 7 de Marzo realizaron su comeback coreano con la cancion Standing Still. El 19 de mayo del 2013 iran a chile con varios artistas mas para un festival de k-pop en el Movistar Arena Se ha revelado que realizaran una gira por tres paises de sudamerica, hasta el momento los paises confirmados son: Perú,' Colombia' y Mexico. La fecha para Perú será el 21 de junio y la venta de boletos el 28 de mayo, en Mexico será el 28 de junio y la venta de boletos el 14 de Mayo y la fecha para Colombia será el 23 de junio y la boletería estará disponible desde el 9 de mayo. Integrantes Archivo:406312_487457694635322_1849680812_n_lolo_34.jpg Los Miembros Son de izquiera a derecha: '''Kiseop, Kevin, Eli, Hoon, DongHo, Aj, Soohyun *Soo Hyun (Líder,Vocalista y Bailarín) *Kiseop (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Eli (Rapero y Bailarín) *AJ (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Hoon (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Kevin (Vocalista y Bailarín) *DongHo (Rapero, Vocalista, Bailarín y Maknae) '''Ex-miembros: *Alexander *Kibum Discografía 'Corea' Álbumes 'Mini-Álbumes' 'Singles' 'Japón' 'Álbumes' Singles. Tours *'2010:' U-KISS First Kiss Tour in Manila *'2012: '''U-KISS First Japan Nationwide Tour *'2012:' U-KISS Tour Colombia-Peru *'2013:' U-KISS South American Tour (Próximamente) Temas para dramas *Erase para ''Hero OST (2012) *Remember para Syndrome (2012) *Always/Kiss Me para Real School (2011) *I Can Do It para Call of the Country ''(2010) Reality shows *All About U-KISS (2009) *You Know U-KISS (2009) *Invincible Baseball Team (Dongho) (2010) *Good Day (2010) *U-KISS Vampire (2010) *Raising Idol (Eli y Dongho) (2010) *U-KISS Chef (2010) *We Are Dating (Eli, Soohyun, Alexander y Girl’s Day) *My Story (2011) *U-KISS Buzz (2012) *U-Kiss me ( 2013) *Kanzume (2013) Pogramas de TV: *'2009:' Maknae Rebellion (Dongho) *'2009:' Pops In Seoul (Kevin, Eli y Alexander) *'2010:' Shin PD *'2010:' Pops In Seoul (Kevin, Eli y Alexander) *'2010:' Idol League (vs. ZE:A) *'2010: Bouquet Episode 4 *'''2010: Dream Team Season 2 (Eli y Alexander) *'2010: '''Midnight Idols *'2010:' Made In BS Japan *'2011:' Dream Team (Soohyun y Hoon) *'2011:' Infinity Girls *'2011: The Beatles Code *'''2011: Show Show Show *'2011:' Oh My School Episode 26 Soohyun, Hoon y Dongho. *'2012:' Made In Japan *'2012:' Han Love *'2012:' Studio C *'2012:' The Beatles Code (Soohyun, Kevin y Dongho junto a Hyorin y Soyou de Sistar) *'2012:' Arirang Tour Stars' Road *'2012: '''Idol Wrestling *'2012:' Weekly Idol *'2012:' Seri's Star Kitchen *'2012:' Gurupop show(episodio 9, sin AJ ) *'2012: Dos Sapos una Reina *'''2013: '''After School Club (Eli ,AJ y kevin ) Premios Curiosidades *Antes de la salida de Alexander y Kibum el grupo no tenía líder. U-KISS en realidad nunca tuvo líder formalmente así que eligieron a Soohyun para el puesto porque necesitaban un árbitro, (una persona que disolviera las disputas) la mayoría del tiempo. Ellos dijeron "Después de experimentar algo tan grande como un cambio de miembros, todos nosotros hemos vuelto mas serios y maduros. Ahora, no importa lo que hagamos, tenemos un mejor enfoque y somos capaces de avanzar a un ritmo más rápido que antes" *En una encuesta realizada en Japón, a los japoneses se les preguntó sobre quién piensan ellos que va a ser la gran estrella Hallyu este 2012 y en la encuesta, U-KISS obtuvo el primer lugar. U-KISS ya tuvo su debut oficial en Japón el año pasado y varias promociones, sin embargo aún no han alcanzado el pico más alto de su promoción en Japón. *Parece que los miembros de U-KISS han cautivado los corazones de los fans japoneses y están empezando a seguir a U-KISS este año. Los medios de comunicación NH dijeron "Tenemos planes de lanzar nueva música en Corea y Japón este año y esperamos que sea bien recibida tanto a nivel nacional como en el extranjero". *En el tour a Japón en el 2012 las Fans no tenían accesorios color rosa (color oficial de U-KISS) sino de color azul como muestra de agradecimiento . Por ello, U-KISS fue conmovido intensamente hasta el punto de no poder cantar por las lágrimas. *El fan signing de U-KISS en Manila, Filipinas, rompió el record de la mayor cantidad de personas en asistir a un fan signing/meet. *En el evento de los 40 Principales se conectaron Kiss Me's de todo el mundo vía twitter con el propósito de ver su presentación. *En 2011 vendieron 19,194 álbumes de '''Bran New Kiss, '''esto lo hizo posicionarse como el 29° álbum más vendido ese año. *El 5 de Junio lanzaron un nuevo álbum llamado "The Special to Kiss Me". Como el propio nombre del álbum indica, es un regalo dedicado especialmente a sus fans Kiss Me. Dentro de este álbum se puede encontrar una canción llamada "Te amo" y "Believe", la cual fue compuesta y escrita por AJ. *U-KISS no tuvo un coreógrafo fijo en Believe, ya que tuvieron un problema y se pelearon con él. Inventaron, por ello, varias partes de ésta, como también algunos pasos de "Tick Tack", pero de una manera diferente *El vídeo de "Stop Girl" tiene dos versiones: en color y en blanco y negro. *A pesar no haber ganado un premio televisivo los chicos no descansan en su afán de mejorar. Este hecho podemos verlo en la capacidad de adaptación de sus integrantes, ya que realizaron una versión en inglés de Stop Girl. *Dongho fue enviado al hospital por pleuresía (inflamación del revestimiento de los pulmones y el tórax). La agencia del grupo declaró: "Dongho experimentó dolores de camino al trabajo hoy. Fue llevado al hospital y fue diagnosticado con pleuresía. Estamos evaluando si necesita cirugía" y "Debido a todas las actividades, los demás miembros, excepto Dongho, seguirán con los planes. Su salud es lo más importante por lo que estaremos viendo su progreso después de algún tipo de tratamiento" *U-KISS está ocupado con las promociones del 7° álbum "Stop Girl", que fue lanzado el mes septiembre y su preparacion y regreso con un mini un album japonés Bajo el Nombre de Distance. *La película en la que Dongho ha estado trabajando, "Don't Cry Mommy". El día del estreno, en ese evento asistieron los demas miembros del Grupo para apoyar a su Maknae. *Son el primer grupo coreano en visitar dos veces latinoamerica. *El quinto mini álbum en japonés bajo el nombre de Distance será lanzado el 12 de Diciembre de 2012, con el cual se cumplirá un año de estar promocionando su carrera en Japón. *U-KISS se presento en el programa de "Dos sapos y una reina" en Perú ,cantando "Stop Girl". *El concierto que dieron en Perú tuvo 7,000 asistentes, y su fanmeeting alrededor de 900.. *U-KISS apareció en BBC World New's durante su estadía en Lima, siendo anunciados como "La boyband coreana que volvió loco Perú". *El 29 de diciembre iban a dar un concierto en Sao Paulo, Brazil. Pero fue cancelado. *NG EMG certificó a JM Productions S.A.S como representante legal para promocionar la gira de U-KISS en latinoamerica 2013. Colombia esta confirmado como el primer pais en la gira. *El dia 13 de Febrero de 2.013 y siguiendo con sus actividades en Japon lanzaron su 6 Mini Album. *U-KISS celebro el dia 18 de Febrero de 2.013 un Fan meeting con motivo de San Valentin, con mas de 10.000 Fans Japonesas y haciendo el Regreso Oficial de el Miembro AJ a las actividades del Grupo. *El líder, Soohyun, ha sido elegido como protagonista masculino en el musical "Time at the Girls’ High School", donde cuenta la historia de un primer amor que todo el mundo experimenta durante sus años de adolescencia. Hyuk Joo Jung (Soohyun) sale a estudiar en el extranjero debido a la oposición de su familia. Cuando regresa a Corea, va en busca de su primer amor. *El 22 de abril se presentaron en Malasia en el Evento Twin Towers Live 2013, en el cual tambien se presentaron los Backstreet Boys y Demi Lovato. Dejando una gran impresion entre los Espectadores. *After School, ZE:A-FIVE,Sunny Hill, AA y RaNia participarán en festivales en América Latina. Las actuaciones tendrán lugar en Chile-Santiago (19 de Mayo-Movistar Arena) el festival también está programado para México-D.F en agosto, Perú en septiembre, Uruguay en octubre y Brasil en noviembre, haciendo así una secuencia de conciertos K-pop por toda América Latina. *Actualmente se ha confirmado la nueva y primera sub-unidad de U-KISS conformada por: Eli, KEVIN y AJ que se llamará uBEAT. *La sub-unidad uBEAT se presentara por primera vez en Singapore el 25 de abril y el Lanzamiento de el Disco fue programado para el 22 de Abril. *Recientemente se revelaron dos fotos tesser de la imagen de uBEAT.uBEAT Reveals Eli, AJ, and Kevin Photo Teaser » Korean Updates - Home to Friendliest K-pop News *La productora JM Productions, confirma que el grupo U-KISS estará en México y Colombia. *Se presentarán el 23 de junio en Colombia y 28 de junio en México. *El día 29 de Abril, uBEAT (sub-unidad de U-KISS) sacó su primera canción. * Enlaces *Web Oficial U-Kiss Corea *Web Oficial U-Kiss Japón *Web Fancafe - U-Kiss *Nh media entertainment '''Youtube *Canal YouTube Oficial Twitter *Twitter Oficial U-Kiss Corea *Twitter Oficial U-Kiss Japón *Twitter Oficial SooHyun *Twitter Oficial Eli *Twitter Oficial DongHo *Twitter Oficial Kevin *Twitter Oficial KiSeop *Twitter Oficial Hoon *Twitter Oficial AJ *Twitter Oficial U-Kiss internacional Ex Miembros *Twitter Oficial Alexander *Twitter Oficial KiBum Galería Videografía 'Corea' thumb|left|290 px|U-Kiss - Not Youngthumb|right|290 px|U-KISS -I Like You 'japon' thumb|left|290px|ALONE thumb|right|290 px|U-KISS - Tick Tack 'Colaboraciones' thumb|left|290 px|Brave Brothers - FINALLY (FEAT. U-KISS) Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:Avex Group Categoría:JPop Categoría:NH Media Entertainment Categoría:JGrupo